Christmas Miracles
by Jamie73
Summary: Simon is battling with a life-threatening sickness, and the rest of the family is preparing themselves for devastation. But Theodore asks Santa Claus for a seemingly impossible gift this year... A brotherly one-shot


**Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this short little story I wrote!**

73~73~73~73~73

"What would you like for Christmas this year, Theodore?"

The green-clad boy blinked his emerald eyes at the large rosy-cheeked Santa. He's had one wish that he's been planning to tell jolly old Saint Nicholas for a couple months now. He shifted on Santa's knee, glancing at his red-clad brother -Alvin- who was opposite him.

"Mr. Claus, I only want one thing this year."

Santa raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well, what is that?"

Theodore looked hopefully up at Santa, "I want Simon's sickness to go away." Theodore noticed Alvin tense out of the corner his eye, and he watched as 'Santa Claus' bit his lip nervously.

"Well, I don't know if I can do that Theodore." Santa said gently.

Theodore's face dropped; Alvin elbowed Santa in the belly.

"I'll tell you what, Theodore." Santa said, patting the green-clad boy on the head. "I'll try to help Simon get better, but I need you to do something in return."

"Anything."

"Keep up your Christmas spirit."

Alvin slapped his forehead.

73~73~73~73~73

"He asked for me to get better?" Asked Simon wearily, thinking of his naïve little brother.

Alvin nodded miserably and the two of them stared at the bed sheets of the hospital room.

"Well, you still can." Alvin plastered a very sad-looking smile on his face. "The doctor said you still have a few months until…" he trailed of, gulping and letting his smile falter. "There's still time to find a cure."

"In three months, Alvin?" said Simon in a dry tone.

"You're not going to – to die. Alright?" And that did not even sound convincing to his own ears.

"Alvin…" Simon started, noticing his brother blinking back tears.

"Stop." He choked, and looked over at his sick brother. "Please just… just _try _to get better?"

"I will, Alvin. As a Christmas gift to you and Theo."

73~73~73~73~73

Theodore looked on as he watched his brother sleep.

It was hard to look at him. He had little color in his face, except for the darkness under his eyes. He had become dangerously thin over the past few months and he had many light bruises decorating his body. He became so fragile, that just poking him could hurt him. Theodore recalled the time that Alvin had accidently bumped Simon's shoulder and his blue-clad brother had yelped in pain, much to Alvin and Theodore's terror.

Theodore gazed at the little Christmas tree at the corner of the room, and remembered that at this time every year they'd be Christmas caroling together…

Simon hadn't sung since he became sick. Actually, neither have Theodore and Alvin. Alvin had sworn that as long as Simon couldn't sing, neither could he. Theodore had agreed without argument.

Theodore had to admit that he _did_ miss singing. A lot. But more than that, he missed the sound of his brother's voice. What if he never heard his brother sing ever again?

Theodore hung his head, only then noticing that he had started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Simon. I lost my Christmas Spirit."

73~73~73~73~73

It was Christmas Eve, and the three brothers were all together on Simon's hospital bed. Alvin and Theodore were allowed to stay; no one wanted to let Simon spend Christmas Eve night alone.

"Do you think Santa will come?" Theodore asked. Simon and Alvin, who stopped believing in Santa Claus the year previously, shared a glance.

"Why wouldn't he?" said Alvin, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what if he doesn't find us at the hospital?"

"I'm sure he knows where we are." Simon responded reassuringly.

"I hope so."

73~73~73~73~73

Alvin and Theodore had fallen asleep on the chair next to their brother's bed. They were in a deep sleep before they were prodded awake…

"Theodore… Alvin…" The red and green clad chipmunks stirred and jumped upon seeing their brother bright-eyed and smiling.

"Simon! What are you doing out of bed?" Alvin hissed concernedly.

"No, Alvin. Look!" Theodore exclaimed, jumping over to their brother. Their sick brother no longer looked sick at all. His skin was no longer pale and bruised, the darkness under his eyes were gone, and he was able to stand up without even toppling over.

"Wha-?" Alvin's eyes grew wide in astonishment, and Theodore threw himself at Simon.

"I knew it!" Theodore sobbed, clutching his cured brother. "I knew Santa would come."

"But-but-" Alvin stammered, not daring to believe his brother was actually healed. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know!" Simon exclaimed. "I just woke up feeling –well- better!"

Alvin ran over and tackled his brothers to the floor.

And on that Christmas Day, the three of them sang together again.

Christmas Miracles do come true.

73~73~73~73~73

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop looking at me like that. I **_**do **_**realize that this was THE sappiest thing I've ever written. I've got Christmas fever, okay? It happens. Staaaaahhhhp iihhht.**

**Its midnight right now… so I'm sorry. This is all I could pull off in an hour. I was rushing to get this done before Christmas.**

**I hope you liked it. I hope you liked it for its ridiculous Christmas moral. If I even made one. **

**Keep up your Christmas Spirit, fellow fanfictioners, and give me a Christmas gift:**

**REVIEW**

**It'd make my Christmas extra special!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
